St. Georg
thumb|St. Georg tötet den Drachen, der hier als Wyvern dargestellt wird.Sankt Georg von Kappadokien (lat. Georgius, gr. Άγιος Γεώργιος Ágios Geó̱rgios) ist ein christlicher Heiliger, der im 3. Jahrhundert lebte und als Drachentöter bekannt ist. Er ist heute der Schutzpatron Englands, wird jedoch auch an vielen anderen Orten angebetet. Handlung thumb|Darstellung von St. Georg und dem Drachen in der Georgskirche in BuchheimDie Drachentöter-Legende besagt, dass Georg einen Drachen tötete, der die örtliche Bevölkerung terrorisierte. Der Drache forderte Opfer und erhielt zuerst täglich zwei Schafe, später einen Menschen und ein Schaf, danach Kinder, die durch das Los ausgewählt wurden. Eines Tages fiel das Los auf die Tochter des örtlichen Monarchen. Dieser versuchte das Volk mit Gold zu bestechen, jemand anderen zu erwählen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. In einem Brautkleid wurde sie dem Drachen zugeführt. Bevor der Drache die Prinzessin fraß, kam St. Georg an den Ort. Die Prinzessin wollte ihn fortschicken, doch er bestand darauf, zu bleiben. Als der Drache ankam, machte Georg ein Kreuzzeichen, ritt auf ihn zu und verletzte ihn ernsthaft mit seiner Lanze. Er ließ sich von der Prinzessin dann ihren Hüfthalter geben und band den verletzten Drachen damit, wodurch sie ihn dann wie an einer Leine führen konnte. Sie führten den Drachen in die Stadt, zum Entsetzen der Bevölkerung. St. Georg bot an, den Drachen zu töten, unter der Bedingung, dass das Volk zum Christentum konvertiert, woraufhin 15.000 Leute, der König eingschlossen, sich taufen ließen. Er köpfte den Drachen, und er wurde auf vier Ochsenkarren aus der Stadt gefahren. Der König baute eine Kirche zu Ehren von Georg und der heiligen Jungfrau Maria. Aus dem Altar entsprang eine Quelle, deren Wasser alle Krankheiten heilen konnteJacobus (de Voragine) (1890), Graesse, Theodor, ed., "Cap. LVIII. De sancto Georgio", Legenda aurea: vulgo Historia lombardica dicta. Hubertus Halbfas weißt daraufhin, dass St. Georg die Prinzessin nicht heiratet, wie es in ähnlichen Sagen üblich ist, sondern nur die Taufe der Anwohner sein Lohn ist. Geschichte Die Legende von St. Georg als Drachentöter kam erst ca 800 Jahre nach seiner Märtyrer-Legende, zur Zeit der Kreuzzüge, auf und erreicht Europa vor allem durch die Legenda aurea von Jacobus de VoragineHelen Gibson, 1971: St. George The Ubiquitous, Saudi Aramco World (englisch), die u.a. auch für die Drachentöter-Legenden des Papstes Silvester I. und des Apostels Philippus verantwortlich ist. Jedoch gab es bereits in der ursprünglichen Legende die Erwähnung des Monarchen Dadianos mit dem Titel "Drache des Abgrunds" (gr. ὁ βύθιος δράκωνho, bythios drakon), der St. Georg verurteilteThurston (1909), The Catholic Encyclopeia. Die älteste Form von St. Georgs Drachentöter-Legende stammt aus einem georgischen Text aus dem 11. Jahrhundert, weshalb man vermutet, dass die Legende aus Georgien stammtChristopher Walter (2003), The Warrior Saints in Byzantine Art and Tradition. St. Georgs Legende hat starke Parallelen zu anderen Drachentöter-Legenden, vor allem erinnert sie an die Tötung des Seemonsters Ketos durch Perseus, der dadurch ebenfalls eine Köngistochter befreite. Möglicherweise wurde die Legende vom Heiligen und Drachentöter Theodor Tiro übertragenDuncan Robertson (1998), The Medieval Saints' Lives In Europa zählt die Legende seit der Legende aurea zu den bekanntesten Drachentöter-Legenden, hat viele regionale Varianten erhalten und wird bis heute in Kunst und Literatur verarbeitet. Staaten in ganz Europa und sogar Hurstville in Australien stellen den Tod des Drachen durch St. Georg in ihren Wappen dar. Zu Ehren St. Georgs wird vielerorts am 23. April der Georgstag gefeiert, an manchen Orten wird dabei an das Überwinden des Drachen erinnert. Der Drache symbolisiert dabei wie in der Legende das Heidentum, manchmal aber auch den Winter. In Katalonien ist der Georgstag als Diada de Sant Jordi bekannt, da Jordi die katalanische Version von Georg ist und der Heilige auch als Schutzpatron der Region gilt. St. Georgs Legende ersetzte im Christentum hauptsächlich die Legende des Erzengels Michael, der ebenfalls als Drachentöter verehrt wurde, da er Satan in Gestalt eines Drachen aus dem Himmel verbannte. Während die Prinzessin in de Voragines Version namenlos bleibt, wird sie in späteren italienischen Versionen Aia oder Cleodolinda genanntRomolo Runcini(1999), Metamorfosi del fantastico: luoghi e figure nella letteratura, nel cinema, nei massmedia, Lithos. In Richard Johnsons Version aus Seven Champions of Christendom ''(1596) hingegen heißt sie Sabra und ist eine ägyptische Prinzessin. In dieser Version heiratet sie St. Georg und kriegt Kinder mit ihm, von denen eines Sir Guy von Warwick ist.Edmund Kerchever Chambers, ed. (1878), 'The Mediaeval Stage: book I. Minstrelsy. book II. Folk drama, Halle: M. Niemeyer. Seit 2013 ist der Georgstag im Vatikan staatlicher Feiertag, da immer der Namenstag des amtierenden Papstes dort zum Feiertag wird. Papst Franziskus bürgerlicher Name lautet Jorge Mario Bergoglio, und Jorge ist eine Variation von Georg. Räumliche Einordnung Belgien thumb|Historische Darstellung des Lumeçon aus dem 19. JahrhundertIm belgischen Mons wird jährlich das Volksfest gefeiert. Teil der Feierlichkeiten ist das so genannte Lumeçon, ein nachgestellter Kampf zwischen St. Georg und seinem Drachen am Trinitäts-Sonntag (erster Sonntag nach Pfingsten). Der Drache ist ca. 10 Meter lang und am Ende seines Schwanzes mit Pferdehaar bedeckt. Er wird von den weißen Männern (ommes blancs) bewegt und von Teufelsfiguren beschützt und verteidigt. Jeder dieser Teufel ist mit Luftballons (historisch: aufgeblasenen Kuhblasen) ausgestattet, womit die Gegner und Zuschauer ferngehalten werden. Der Drache selbst greift Georg sich mit seinem Schwanz an, verteidigt sich aber auch gegenüber den Zuschauern. Diese wiederum versuchen, etwas von dem Pferdehaar des Drachenschwanzes abzureißen, weil dies Glück für das nächste Jahr bringt. Georg wird von den so genannten Chinchins unterstützt. Am Schluss helfen die „Blättermänner“ (hommes de feuilles), die mit echten Efeublättern bedeckt sind, dem Drachen und verteidigen seinen Schwanz. Georg bewegt sich auf seinem Pferd im Uhrzeigersinn, wohingegen der Drache sich entgegengesetzt bewegt. Zunächst versucht Georg, den Drachen mit seiner Lanze zu töten, diese bricht jedoch an der Haut des Drachen ab. Deshalb benutzt Georg anschließend eine Pistole und erschießt den Drachen im dritten Versuch. Nun, gegen 13:00 Uhr, verlassen die Protagonisten die Arena und die Zuschauer stürmen in die Mitte, um noch die letzten Schwanzhaare zu finden. Deutschland thumb|Georgsbrunnen in EisenachSt. Georg ist schon seit dem Mittelalter der Schutzpatron der Stadt Eisenach in Thüringen. Aus Vermarktungsgründen wurde die nahegelegene Schlucht Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts in Drachenschlucht umbenannt und zum Ort des Drachenkampfes erklärt. Die regionale Version von St. Georg heißt Hanjörg. Eine weitere regionale Variante ist die Lindwurmsage von Neubrandenburg, die den Ursprung der St. Jürgenskirche erklären soll. Sie unterscheidet sich sehr stark von der klassischen Georgssage. Auch Schwarzenberg im Erzgebirge (Sachsen) nimmt für sich in Anspruch, der Ort der Drachentötung gewesen zu sein. Der Kampf soll auf dem Totenstein stattgefunden haben und ist auf dem Wappen der Stadt abgebildet. Der Sage nach soll er auf der Flucht vor dem Drachen versucht haben, mit seinem Pferd das Schwarzwasser zu überspringen und auf dem gegenüberliegenden Ottenstein zu landen. Dieser Plan schlug fehl und Georg zerschellte auf dem Grunde des Flusses. Noch heute soll der Abdruck des Hufeisens seines Pferdes im Fluss zu erkennen seinWikipedia: Schwarzenberg/Erzgeb.. Der Drache auf der Limburg in Baden-Württemberg wurde von einem unbekannten Ritter getötet, von dem manche vermuten, dass es sich um St. Georg handelt. Daneben gibt es noch sehr viele andere Orte in Deutschland, die St. Georg in ihrem Wappen tragen, ohne den Ort der Drachentötung für sich zu beanspruchen. Naher Osten Die Legende stammt ursprünglich aus dem nahen Osten, die Golfe de Saint-George-Bucht im Libanon ist nach St. Georg benannt, da der Drachenkampf angeblich hier stattgefunden haben sollHelen Gibson, 1971: St. George The Ubiquitous, Saudi Aramco World (engl.). Häufig wird auch die Stadt Joppa (heute Jaffa) als Ort des Drachenkampfes angegeben. Die Legende aurea erwähnt einen Ort namens "Silene" in LybienJacobus (de Voragine) (1890), Graesse, Theodor, ed., "Cap. LVIII. De sancto Georgio", '''Legenda aurea: vulgo Historia lombardica dicta. Georgische und griechische Versionen der Legende nennen die Stadt Lasia (gr. Λασία), während der Monarch Selinus oder Selbius (gr. Σέλβιος) heißtChristopher Walter (2003), The Warrior Saints in Byzantine Art and Tradition Aufhauser, Johannes B. (1911), Das Drachenwunder des Heiligen Georg: nach der meist verbreiteten griechischen Rezension . Großbritannien Jedoch nimmt auch der Dragon Hill ''in Uffington, England, dies für sich in Anspruch. Ein kleiner Bereich aus Kreide auf dem Gipfel des künstlichen Hügels soll die Stelle sein, an der das Blut des Drachen auf den Boden aufkam. Natürlich wiedersprechen sich all diese Behauptungen mit der Tatsache, dass der historische St. Georg in der heutigen Türkei lebteWikipedia: Dragon Hill, Uffington (englisch). thumb|Sir Georg erlegt das Krokodil von Wormingford Ebenfalls wird erzählt, dass St. Georg den Drachen in Wormingford in Essex, England getötet haben soll. Bei diesem scheint es sich um ein Krokodil gehandelt zu haben, das König Richard I. von der Belagerung von Akkon mitgebracht hat. Dieses ist später in den Stour River entkommen und begann, Menschen zu fressen. St. Georg erlegte es mit seiner Lanze. Hierbei handelt es sich jedoch um eine Verwechslung, das Krokodil wurde höchstwahrscheinlich von Sir George Marney getötet, dessen Name später mit St. Georg verwechselt wurdeBures-online: The Bures or Wormingford dragon. thumb|Wappen der Stadt London Eines der bekanntesten von der Georgssage inspirierten Wappen ist das der Stadt London. Es trägt das Kreuz des Heiligen Georg und seit mindestens 1609 wird es von zwei Drachen gestützt. Auch oben auf dem Wappen sitz ein DrachenflügelA.C. Fox-Davies (1915), '''The Book of Public Arms (2nd ed.),' London: T. C. & E. C. Jack. S. 456–458. Inspiriert von dem Wappen werden die Grenzen der Stadt seit 1849 von Statuen der Wappenträger-Drachen, den so genannten Dragon boundary marks (dt. Drachen-Grenzmarker) bewachtDragon boundary mark. Jedoch gibt es zu den Londoner Drachen noch eine andere, vermutlich jüngere Legende. Laut dieser leben in der Themse zwei Drachen, die die Stadt vor allem Bösen schützenDragonlore Issue 25. thumb|Ein Snapdragon von Norwich In Norwich in Norfolk gab es lange Zeit ein von der St. Georgs Gilde organisiertes Schauspiel zum Georgstrag. Hier wurde der Drache, den die Einwohner selbst Snap nannten, durch einen Mann in einem aufwendigen Holzkostüm dargestellt und von St. Georg erstochen. Teil des Schauspiels war auch eine Margaret, eine vom Drachen bewachte Jungfrau. Mit dem Municipal Corporations Act von 1835 wurde das Schauspiel abgeschafft. Heute existieren noch 3 Drachenkostüme im Museum von NorwichDragonglow: Snap the Norwich Snapdragon. Spanien In Monção in Portugal gibt es ein Festspiel zur Fronleichnamsprozession, in dem St. Georg den dortigen Drachen Santa Coca bekämpft. Vergleichbare Festspiele gab es früher überall auf der iberischen Halbinsel, heute sind sie noch in wenigen Orten Portugals, Galiziens und Lateinamerikas zu finden. Russland In russischen Versionen der Sage heißt St. Georg Egorii der Mutige (rus. Егорий Храбрый, Egorii chrabryii''John Louis Mina (1979), [https://books.google.com/books?id=KoFJAQAAMAAJ&q=%22Egorij%22 '''Thematic and Poetic Analysis of Russian Religious Oral Epics: Epic Duxovnye Stixi'] (Thesis), University of California, Berkeley) und tötet in der RusJohn Louis Mina (1979), [https://books.google.com/books?id=KoFJAQAAMAAJ&q=%22Egorij%22 Thematic and Poetic Analysis of Russian Religious Oral Epics: Epic Duxovnye Stixi] (Thesis), University of California, Berkeley einen Zmei genannten DrachenElizabeth Warner (2002), [https://books.google.com/books?id=_PoesCeU0iUC&pg=PA67 Russian Myths], University of Texas Press, S. 67–68, ISBN 978-0-2927-9158-9. St. Georgs Kampf gegen den Drachen ist neben dem Wappen Russlands auch im Wappen der Hauptstadt Moskau abgebildet, außerdem im Wappen von Russlands Nachbarland Georgien und dessen Autonomier Republik Adscharien. Nachwirkung Von St. Georg inpsirierte Mythen *St. Georg wird von Muslimen oft mit dem Heiligen al-Chidr oder dem Volkshelden Sarı Saltık gleichgesetzt oder das Töten des Drachen wird al-Chidr zugeschrieben. *Die Bolla der albanischen Mythologie darf nur einmal im Jahr ihre Augen öffnen, da St. Georg angeblich seinen Drachen dazu verflucht hat, nur am Georgstag sehen zu können. *Auch in vielen Teilen Deutschlands wird St. Georg angebetet, so scheint die Drachentöter-Legende z.B. den Further Drachenstich und das Wurmeck in München inspiriert zu haben. **Ähnlich wie in Furth wird auch im niederländischen Beesel jährlich ein Drache gestochen. *Außerdem bezieht sich der katholische Drachenorden (lat. Societas Draconistarum, rum. Ordinul Dragonului) auf St. Georgs Drachentöter-Legende, neben der von Margareta von Antiochia. Dem Orden entstammt auch Vlad III. Drăculea, der das historische Vorbild für Bram Stokers Romanfigur Dracula ''sein soll und oft mit diesem gleichgesetzt wirdWikipedia: Drachenorden. In der Populärkultur *William Shakespeare erwähnt St. Georg und seine Drachentöter-Legende in ''Richard III., Heinrich V. und König Lear. *Kenneth Grahame's Traumtage enthält ein Kapitel namens Der Drache, der nicht kämpfen wollte, in dem St. Georg und der eigentlich freundliche Drache einen gefälschten Kampf aufführen, um die Bevölkerung ruhigzustellen. Es diente als Inspiration für den Film Der Drache wider Willen. **In dem davon inspirierten Kinderbuch Kenny und der Drache ist es ein Dachs namens Georg, der bereits als Drachentöter bekannt ist und den gefälschten Kampf mit dem Drachen aufführen soll. *Der einflussreiche Fantasy-Film Der Drachentöter basiert im groben auf der Legende. *Die Drachentöterin Silena, eine Nachfahrin des Heiligen Georg, spielt eine große Rolle in der Buchreihe Die Mächte des Feuers. *Der Erste Teil des Drachenritter-Zyklus von Gordon R. Dickson heißt im englischen Original The Dragon and the George (dt. der Drache und der Georg). Sonstiges *Im Jahr 2018 wurde zum fünften Geburtstag des Prinzen George eine 5-Pfund-Münze veröffentlicht. Diese zeigt den Heiligen Georg, wie er gegen den Drachen kämpft. Trivia *''Riding a dragon upon Saint George'' ist ein Euphemismus für Geschlechtsverkehr aus dem 17. JahrhundertMentalfloss: 31 Adorable Slang Terms for Sex From the Last 600 Years. Siehe auch *Georg (Heiliger) in der Wikipedia, für weitere Infos über St. Georg abseits der Drachentöter-Legende Quellen en:Saint George Kategorie:Drachentöter Kategorie:Drachenlegenden Kategorie:Menschen